Embrasse moi, Potter!
by Bezo'Semi
Summary: Lily détèste les maraudeurs, détèste leurs groupies et par dessus tout détèste être réveillée! JPXLE
1. Chapter 1

**Salut ! **

**Alors me voilà pour une nouvelle fic :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 1 : Innocence d'un baiser.**

Les filles de ma chambre gloussent et je me retiens à grand peine de ne pas leur envoyer mon oreiller dans leur figure. Elles ont bientôt fini, oui? J'ai sommeil! Je soupire. C'est bon je suis réveillée! Bande d'idiotes! Je leur lance un regard noir auquel elles ne prêtent même pas attention. Je bouillonne. J'entends leur conversation même barricader dans la salle de bain. C'est Nora McPhee qui parle :

« …Et là on s'est embrassé ! » Elle glousse, sûrement pour faire son intéressante. « Moi je vous le dis : aucun garçon n'embrasse aussi bien que James Potter. »

Nouveaux gloussements. Pathétique. Et dire que dans moins d'une semaine Potter change de petite amie. Je la plaindrais presque…mais je n'en ai ni le temps ni l'envie! Je prends ma douche et je m'habille rapidement. Quand je ressors propre et prête les gang des glousseuses est toujours là. N'ont-elles rien d'autre à faire en ce lundi matin? Je sors de mon dortoir en n'oubliant pas mon manuel de potion niveau sept. Je suis de meilleure humeur, sachant que je commence avec le professeur Slughorn. J'adore les potions. Excepté Rogue, personne ne peut me battre.

Pour terminé en beauté ce réveil au combien désagréable j'aperçois James Potter et sa clique.

« Salut Lily-Jolie ! »

Je me fige net. Comment cet insignifiant personnage a-t-il osé m'appeler ? Je me retourne vers lui avec le regard le plus incendiaire de ma panoplie.

« Potter, ce n'est pas parce que la plupart des filles de l'école te lèchent les bottes qu'il en est de même pour moi! Garde donc tes surnoms ridicules pour ces groupies! Pour toi, c'est Evans ! »

Je m'en vais sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Vu sa tête, il n'a pas eu l'air d'apprécier, ça lui apprendra! Je me rends dans la grande salle qui, a mon grand étonnement n'est rempli que de quelques élèves entrain de petit-déjeuner. Je vérifie l'heure et m'aperçoit avec horeur qu'il n'est que sept heures et demie! Stupides groupies! Qu'est ce qu'elles peuvent me courir sur le haricot! Je m'installe seule, prenant ma tête des mauvais jour, espérant faire fuir quiconque aurait voulu s'asseoir à mes coté. Je déteste les maraudeurs, je déteste leurs groupies et par-dessous tout, je déteste être réveillée !

Malheureusement, James Potter a apparemment décidé de me pourrir la journée...

« On peut s'installer ? »

« Non. »

Mais je pense que ce n'était pas une question… . Nom d'un chien. Rémus s'installe en face de moi. Je l'aime bien Rémus. Évidemment il fallait que ce soit Potter à coté de moi. C'est un complot.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Black ? »

La discrétion n'est apparemment pas sa qualité première. Sans détourner le regard il dit :

« Tu as déjà embrassé un mec ? »

Je m'étrangle avec mon verre de lait. Pardon? Ais-je bien entendu? Quel culot! Je regarde Potter pour savoir si c'est lui qui est derrière tout ça mais si le moment n'avait pas été aussi dramatique (non mais c'est vrai je m'inquiète de la santé de Black !) j'aurais ri. Tout en regardant son meilleur ami, il doit se demander, à mon avis, s'il doit l'étrangler tout de suite ou si, pour ne pas finir à Azkaban pour meurtre avec préméditation, il doit attendre d'être seul avec lui. Risible. Je fusille Black du regard. Il me fixe toujours attendant ma réponse.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, ni même le but de ta question mais, Merlin merci, à dix sept printemps j'ai déjà embrassé un garçon ! »

« Avec la langue ? »

AAAAAAH par le caleçon de Merlin! C'est quoi ces questions? Où est la camera caché? Les individus comme Black devrait être interné dès leur naissance à sainte-mangouste...!

Je réponds en soupirant que oui. D'ailleurs je ne comprends même pas pourquoi je continue à lui répondre. Je finis mon petit-déjeuner en vitesse et quitte ces fous. Si je reste plus longtemps en leur compagnie je pense que ça finira mal. En passant devant les tables, beaucoup de filles me fusillent de regard. J'éclate de rire. Qu'elles les gardent leurs maraudeurs!

Je décide d'aller faire un tour dans le parc, j'ai besoin d'air. Ce que ces gens peuvent me mettre en rogne. Il fait froid, j'aurais du apporter une cape. Malgré ça je me sens mieux d'un coup. Je marche seule un moment autour du lac. Je pense à cette année qui est la dernière malheureusement Potter est encore là pour piétiner mon bonheur. Il va finir par me lâcher lui? Qu'est ce que je lui ai fais?

« …Euh…Li…Evans ? »

Bon point pour lui. Peut-être est-il récupérable?

« Oui Potter ? Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? »

« …euh ben voilà..."

Un petit sourire en coin, il passe sa main dans sa tignasse… Manquerait plus qu'il me demande de sortir avec lui.

« Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ? »

Rectification il est toujours irrécupérable. Je m'arrête net. Non, non, non… Lily réveille toi…. LILY ! Il me regarde toujours attendant ma réponse. Qu'est ce qu'ils ont les mecs avec leurs questions débiles aujourd'hui? Problème d'hormones ou quoi?

« Non »

Ouf ! J'ai enfin réussi à le prononcer. Merlin sa tête. On dirait que je viens de le priver de fêtes de Noël. Il ne croyait pas sincèrement que j'allais dire oui ? …Si ?

« Tu…tu étais sérieux ?

« Oui »

« Ha ha ha ! »

J'éclate de rire. Mais vu sa tête j'aurais pas dû. Potter veut sortir avec moi. Noooooooon…C'est impossible! Et en plus on reste là comme deux cons à se dévisager! J'arrive pas à croire que l'idiot de service veut sortir avec moi !

« Désolé Potter mais j'ai autre chose à faire que d'écouter tes sornettes ! »

Il croyait vraiment que j'allais lui tomber dans les bras? Idiot! Je m'apprête à partir quand il me retient pas le bras.

« Tu pourrais au moins avoir l'air désolée! »

Merlin donne-moi la force.

« Et toi, tu es désolé quand tu annonce à une fille que c'est fini entre vous ? »

Vu sa tête, je marque un point.

« Tu sais, ce matin je me suis encore fait réveiller par les gloussements de Nora McPhee, ta petite amie de la semaine tu t'en rappelle ? Bref, elle m'a réveillé eparce que _tu_ embrassais bien. Elle qui pense que vous êtes encore ensemble! Tu es désolé de lui brisé le cœur? Ose m'avouer en face que tu n'en as pas rien à faire! »

Je sens la colère montée en moi. Je sais, je suis trop impulsive! D'un coup je dégage mon bras et m'en vais sans un regard. Ce qu'il m'énerve! Je frappe dans une pierre. Elle atterrit sur la tête d'un poufsouffle! Par le caleçon de Merlin! Je me cache derrière la cabane d'Hagrid vite fait. Le poufsouffle s'en va, heureusement, quelque seconde plus tard.

Je n'ai pas le temps de m'en aller que deux bras m'agrippent par la taille, me retourne…et des lèvres se posent sur les miennes. Qui que ce soit, il embrasse assez bien. STOP! Je le repousse brutalement. Qui est l'enflure qui as osé…Amos Diggory ! Évidemment. Mon ex.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Pleine lune et révélation.**

Il est vraiment suicidaire celui-là! D'ailleurs c'est pour ça que c'est mon ex! Quel enfoiré!

« NON MAIS CA VA PAS LA TÊTE ! JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUI T'A PRIS ? »

« ...Ben... euh... Je …»

Et il se permet d'être gêné! T'accouche? Je vais pas y passer la nuit non plus. Bon tant pis. Ma main fait une rencontre brutal avec la joue de Diggory.

« Dégage Diggory ou la prochaine fois c'est mon poing et pas ma main ! »

Je mets mes mains sur mes hanches, signe d'énervement. Je pense qu'il a compris le message. Le problème c'est qu'il reste là comme une stalagmite à me regarder comme si j'étais folle. Je finis par m'en aller la première. Qu'est ce qu'ils ont les garçons aujourd'hui? C'est la pleine lune ou quoi? Ah juste, c'est ce soir.

Lorsque je passe dans l'entrée je vois le poufsouffle qui se masse le crâne. Je lui ai fait si mal que ça? Je me sens légèrement coupable mais aujourd'hui n'est pas un bon jour et je ne serais compatissante avec personne. Tant pis pour lui s'il n'a pas la tête dur. Je me dirige vers les cachots. Je plains sérieusement le premier serpentard qui ose ma traiter de sang de bourbe! Je suis d'une humeur de chien.

Rogue est déjà là, c'est emmerdant, moi qui pensais pouvoir être tranquille cinq minutes. C'est raté. Je m'assieds à côté de lui. Je ne suis pas suicidaire mais le problème c'est que Rogue et moi ayant le même niveau en potion, le professeur Slughorn a trouvé normal de nous mettre en binôme.

Il ne me jette même pas u regard.

« Bonjour Rogue ! »

Il ne tourne pas la tête. Je soupire. Les mecs je vous jure. Tous des emmerdeurs. Tant pis pour lui. Les élèves arrivent au compte goutte. Quand Potter arrive, il ne me regarde pas, comme si ça allait m'affecter d'une quelconque manière.

« Bon tout le monde est là ? Le cours peut donc commencer .»

Les élèves grognent tandis que j'offre un beau sourire (hypocrite vu mon humeur de chien) au professeur et je me mets au travail. Moi, lèche-bottes ?

La journée se termine enfin après deux heures de métamorphose. J'ai cru que cette _magnifique _journée allait s'éterniser. A part en potion j'étais d'humeur exécrable. Au fait vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi je ne vous ai pas présenté mes amies ? Je n'en ai pas. En fait, je n'en ai plus. Elles m'ont lâchées. C'était des groupies sans cervelles. Je m'en suis rendu compte trop tard. Elles m'ont ignorées vers la fin de ma cinquième année. Potter m'avait demandé, pour rire à ce moment là, si je voulais sortir avec lui. Et en fait…Disons que je n'ai pas été très sympa. En même temps, il était entrain de _s'amuser_ avec Rogue. J'allais pas le laisser faire! Surtout que j'étais préfète. Et, oui j'ai démissionné durant ma sixième. Trop de boulot. Et devinez qui était ma meilleure amie ? Nora McPhee. Drôle, non ?

Je m'allonge dans un fauteuil face à la cheminée dans la salle commune. Il n'y a plus personne à cette heure-ci. C'est agréable. Je somnole pour finalement sombrer dans le sommeil.

« Evans...Evans...EVANS!»

Le dernier mot chuchoté plus fort me réveille. J'attends que mes yeux s'habituent à la pénombre. Où suis-je ? Mais que fais la tête de Potter au-dessus de la mienne? Et en plus il est couvert de plaies. Merlin ! Potter est couvert de griffures !

« Merlin, Potter que t'est t-il arriver ? »

C'est dingue. Il en a partout !

« T'inquiète, c'est rien c'est… »

Mais je l'interromps de suite.

« Ne me prend pas pour une idiote Potter! Reste ici! »

Je grimpe en vitesse dans mon dortoir sans me soucier de fait que mes camarades de chambre dorment.

« Ah ! La voilà ! »

Je sors ma trousse de secours et redescend aussitôt. Potter est toujours là.

« Assieds-toi ! »

S'il reste debout je vais avoir du mal à soigner son visage. C'est qu'il est grand. En tout cas plus grand que mon petit mètre soixante-huit !

Je rallume le feu qui s'était éteint. Merlin! C'est une vrai bataille qui s'est déroulée sur sa peau. Mais qu'est ce qui à pu le mettre dans un état pareil? Je regarde par la fenêtre. C'est la pleine lune! Ce serait Rémus qui lui aurait fait ça? Potter ne sait pas que je suis au courant. Soudain je suis prise de panique. Et s'il s'était fait mordre ?

« Potter ne me dit pas que tu es allé voir Rémus ! »

Il sursaute. Il me regarde avec des yeux ronds.

« Comment sais-tu pour… »

Mais je l'interromps encore une fois.

« Là n'est pas la question ! As-tu été oui ou non dans la cabane hurlante ? »

Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce que j'en sache autant ! C'est un choc.

« T'inquiète, on risque rien … » Il murmure la tête basse.

« ON! Parce que Sirius et Peter aussi! »

« Pas si fort ! » Implore-t-il.

Je m'assieds, faut que j'assimile tout ça moi. Mais au moment ou je veux parler j'entends quelqu'un descendre.

« Mais à qui tu parle ? » C'est Nora. Comment ça à qui je parle? Potter est transparent peut-être! Je tourne la tête mais Potter a disparu. Visiblement elle n'attend pas ma réponse car elle remonte. Immédiatement après Potter réapparaît. Une cape d'invisibilité!

Nous gardons le silence.

« Comment sais-tu pour Rémus ? »

« Je l'ai deviné…en troisième. »

Je réfléchis vite. Comment cela se fait-il qu'ils peuvent approcher Rémus ? A moins qu'ils ne soient…Non! C'est pas possible.

« Potter, êtes-vous des animagus non-déclarés ? »

Il sourit, gêné. Il est mignon comme ça. Merlin, c'est vraiment pas le moment de penser à ça !

« C'est ce qui s'appelle une belle preuve d'amitié ! »

Il sourit franchement. Finalement je commence enfin à la soigner. Quand je finis nous nous regardons gênés.

« Merci et excuse-moi pour ce matin ! »

Il me fait un bisou sur la joue et monte précipitamment dans son dortoir avant que je ne réagisse. Je touche ma joue. Je rougis. Merde. JE ROUGIS ! Nom d'un chien. Potter n'est pas si bête. Je monte dans mon dortoir et m'endors…ma main sur ma joue.

Pitié! Pas aujourd'hui! C'est samedi, je veux dormir. Je les hais! C'est de nouveau Nora. Bizarre…On dirait qu'elle sanglote.

« …Et c'est là qu'il m'a dit que c'était fini ! »

Je ne peux m'empêcher…d'éclater de rire. Elle s'est fait larguer! Le monde est merveilleux. Soudain les rideaux de mon baldaquin s'ouvrent. Nora McPhee dans toute sa…fureur.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te faire rire ! »

« Toi »

Et toc ! Elle me regarde scandalisée. La pauvre. Elle est encore plus moche comme ça. Finalement c'est une belle journée qui s'annonce. Je sors de mon lit et cours m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Pour une fois, quand je sors, il n'y a plus personne. Elles sont toutes parties. Je regarde ma montre. Il est onze heures. J'ai bien dormi. Dans la grande salle, je m'assieds à côté de James sous les regards ahuris de tout le monde. Même le sien. Est-ce si incroyable? Je me suis simplement dis que les maraudeurs n'étaient peut-être pas si inapprochable. Par contre…pour leurs groupies…Ça va être difficiles de changer d'avis.

« Lily ? »

Il est tellement surpris qu'il oubli de m'appeler par mon nom. Oh et tant qu'à devenir ami !

« Oui, James ? »

Mince. Je crois que Sirius est tombé de sa chaise. Tordant. J'ai l'impression que James a du mal à respirer !

« …Je…euh… »

« Vous allez bien ? »

Zut, Sirius venait de rasseoir ! Ils ont une mine monstrueuse. Pas étonnant s'ils passent leur nuit dehors !

« …Euh... nous oui, mais toi ? »

Black le retour avec ses questions à la con !

« Moi ça va bien ! »

Je souris. James sourit aussi. On le croirait au septième ciel !

« Alors, vous avez prévu quoi ce matin ? »

Je crois que ça les a achevés ! Moi, Lily Evans voulant être amie avec les maraudeurs. Ça a de quoi choqué une école entière !


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Dispute et conséquences.**

Noooooon. Pas possible. C'est invraisemblable. Je rêve, c'est incroyable. Impossible is nothing. Je me suis réveillée sans l'aide de gloussements! C'est une première ça. A tiens du miracle. Je me lève. Je passe ma tête par les rideaux de mon baldaquin. Personne ! Faudrait vraiment que je pense à les féliciter de temps en temps. Allez debout ma grande !

« Salut ! »

« Salut Lily ! »

Ils l'ont dit en même temps.

« Quelle synchronisation ! »

Je ris. Comme le week-end avec les maraudeurs c'est bien passé, je me suis dis que je pouvais continuer à les voir !

« Bien dormi ? »

Pour une fois Black…enfin Sirius pose une question sensée.

« Pour la première fois en deux ans, je me suis réveillée toute seule! »

Ils me regardent les yeux ronds. Qu'est ce que…Oh non ! Bande de pervers, dépravés, obsédés sexuel!

« Quand je dis seule ça veut dire sans l'aide de gloussements. Espèce de pervers! »

« Excuse-nous, mais ça prêtait à confusion. » Me dit Sirius avec un grand sourire.

Je souris. Qu'est ce qu'ils sont bêtes.

« Bon on y va? On a cours de DCFM. »

« Wow, Peter! Tu viens de plomber l 'ambiance. »

Je discute avec Black. Les deux autres sont devant. Rémus sort de l'infirmerie ce soir. La pleine lune de vendredi a été dure !

« Alors? Tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi, tout à coup, tu veux devenir amie avec nous? Pas que ça me dérange, au contraire, mais c'est…bizarre. »

« Je me suis simplement dis que je vous avais peut-être mal jugé »

Ma réponse à l'air de lui convenir. Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui dire que c'est à cause d'une conversation avec James ! Il aurait pas arrêté de m'emmerder avec ça !

Mais évidemment ça ne pouvait pas durer. Voilà les serpentards. Pitié James, ne fait rien. Il passe à côté. Oui c'est ça! Continu. Ne te retourne pas. NON! Trop tard.

« Levicorpus ! »

Mais nom d'un chien! James… Je soupire. Je passe à côté de lui. Il ne me remarque pas. Trop occupé à se bidonner avec ses deux idiots qui lui servent d'amis. Pourquoi il a fait ça ? Ils ne lui avaient rien fait. Je me rends seule au cours. Tout le monde est déjà là. Je m'assieds derrière. Je suis déçue. Les trois autres arrivent en courant. Ils font perdre cinq points chacun ces emmerdeurs. Simplement pour des serpentards? Quel brochette d'idiots. Comme il n'y a plus de place ailleurs, James s'assied à côté de moi. Je ne lui adresse aucun regard . Il peut se brosser. Il essaie de me parler mais je fais la sourde d'oreille. Il l'a cherché. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit enfin, je ramasse mes affaires en vitesse et quitte la classe avant tout le monde.

« Lily….Lily…LILY ! »

Il me rattrape. Je m'arrête.

« Mais…Enfin qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Il est quand même vachement gonflé ce type.

« Tu ose me demander ce qu'il y a ? »

Je me ferais presque peur avec moi voix calme. Trop calme.

« TU OSE ME DEMANDER CE QU'IL Y A? POTTER! TU AS OSÉ ATTAQUER DES SERPENTARDS DEVANT MOI! JE SUIS DÉCUE VOILÀ CE QU'IL Y A ! »

J'enrage. Je me suis bercée d'illusions. Potter restera toujours Potter! Il a tout gâché! Je m'en vais. Il ne me retient pas. Je ne vais pleurer pour lui! Je ravale mes larmes. Je m'interdis de pleurer pour lui. Il m'a déçue, point barre. J'ai du me croire dans un film pendant quelques heures. Je suis trop bête. Je soupire.

La journée passe. Black et Potter essayent de me parler. Surtout Potter. Je pense que c'est grâce à lui que les autres m'ont si bien accepté. Peu importe. C'est fini. Dire que ça venait de commencer. Je hais Potter. Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre. Pourquoi s'en prendre aux serpentards?

Je déambule dans les couloirs. Le couvre feu est passé. Je m'en fiche. Comment ça se fait que je prends autant à cœur le fait que Potter m'ait déçue? C'est pas si grave. Je m'en remettrais…non? J'en ai marre! Je rentre dans la salle commune.

Merlin que t'ai-je fait? Je t'ai offensée ou quoi?

Potter est là. Seul. Quand faut y aller, faut y aller! Il m'entend rentrer, tourne la tête et se lève précipitamment.

« …Lily… »

« C'est Evans! »

Encaisse.

« Evans, je suis désolé. »

« Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois des excuses ! »

Il me regarde sans comprendre.

« C'est aux serpentards que tu dois des excuses ! Ce que je ne comprends pas…c'est pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? »

Il a l'air blessé. Je défend les serpentards, ça doit être pour ça.

« Ce sont des futurs mangemorts! Evans ne me dit pas que tu les défend après ce qu'ils t'ont fais ! Voldemort et ses sbires viennent tous de serpentards! »

Je vois rouge. Il a pas osé dire ça !

« CE SONT DES PRÉJUGÉS ABJECTS POTTER! TOUS LES SERPENTARDS NE SONT PAS DES FUTURS MANGEMORTS! SAUF SI DES CRÉTINS DANS TON GENRE LES Y POUSSENT! OUI POTTER TU M'A BIEN ENTENDUE! A FORCE DE SE MOQUER D'EUX, ILS VOUDRONT SE VENGER! TU FAIS D'EUX DES MANGEMORTS ! »

« ALORS LÀ, TU ES INJUSTE! CE N'EST PAS MA FAUTE S'ILS DEVIENNENT DES MANGEMORTS! C'EST PRÉVU DEPUIS LEUR NAISSANCE!"

« CE SONT DES PRÉJUGÉS POTTER! JE TE FERAIS REMARQUER QUE LES BLACK NE SONT PAS CONNUS POUR ÊTRE RESPECTABLE! QU'AURAIS-TU FAIS SI BLACK AVAIS ÉTÉ ENVOYÉ À SERPENTARD? TU L'AURAIS DÉTESTÉ ? »

Je marque un point. Il a l'air horrifié mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de continuer.

« CE SONT LES MÊMES PRÉJUGÉS QUE SUR LES LOUPS-GAROUS, LES SANG DE BOURBE ET BIEN D'AUTRES! »

Ça y est, je pleure. Je le hais, je le hais, je le hais ! Pendant notre dispute je n'avais pas remarqué que presque la totalité des gryffondors étaient descendus de leurs dortoirs pour voir qui criait. Je leur lance un regard noir. Je monte en courant. Je laisse un Potter médusé derrière moi.

MAIS POURQUOI JE PLEURE ?

C'est dingue. J'arrive pas à arrêter. Je m'allonge sur mon lit, étouffant mes sanglots dans mon oreiller. Saleté de journée.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : amoureuse ?**

Je me sens vidée. Triste. Fatiguée. Pourquoi ça me fait autant d'effet? Même les gloussements ne m'atteignent pas ce matin. Je n'ai pas la force d'en vouloir au monde entier aujourd'hui. Je ne veux pas descendre. Je ne veux pas les voir. Je ne veux pas _le_ voir. Et si je me faisais porter malade? Mauvaise idée. Après Potter va penser que c'est à cause de notre dispute. Ça lui ferait trop plaisir. Allez debout. Grumpf ! Je soupire.

Le malheur s'acharne sur moi. Potter est là. De nouveau seul, excepté si l'on compte les groupies qui gloussent en le regardant comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde. Pathétique. Il ne m'a pas encore vu. Une marche craque. Nom d'un chien, je suis maudite! Il tourne la tête et se lève précipitamment. J'ai comme une impression de déjà vu. Seuls les regards noirs des cruches qui servent de figurantes changent le décor. On reste là comme des idiots à se regarder. J'adore ses yeux. Brun chocolat. J'adore le chocolat. Non mais Lily tu penses vraiment que c'est le moment la ?

« Evans je voudrais m'excuser ! »

C'est facile mais c'est trop tard. Ce qui est fait est fait.

« Je sais que j'ai eu une attitude puérile mais laisse moi t'expliquer ! »

Comme si on pouvait justifier une attitude aussi nulle. Néanmoins je me tais et l'écoute.

« Au départ, je n'avais absolument pas l'intention des les attaquer. Seulement lorsque je suis passé à côté d'eux je…Je les ai entendus murmurer sang…de …sang de b…sang de bourbe ! »

On dirait que ça lui écorche la bouche de dire ce mot…

« … Et je déteste cette insulte. Pour moi c'est la pire de toute. Et le pire dans tout ça c'est…qu'elle t'était destinée. Donc je n'ai pas réfléchi et j'ai attaqué … sans penser aux conséquences. Je suis réellement désolé »

Pendant tout son monologue mon cœur a accéléré. Il a fait sa pour moi? Pour me défendre? Pas pour s'amuser ? Je commence à avoir chaud. Ils ont monté le chauffage? Je rougis comme une imbécile, manquait plus que ça ! En ce moment je n'ai qu'une envie...à ma plus grande honte: embrasse-moi, Potter! Dommage que je ne sois pas télépathe? Je souris, pour continuer en mode « stupide ». T'en a d'autre comme ça Lily ? Je le regarde dans les yeux et mon sourire s'agrandit. Je souris. Je souris parce qu'il a des yeux magnifiques. Je souris parce qu'il vient de s'excuser. Et je souris parce que je viens de comprendre que je suis dingue de cet idiot. Comment ? Pourquoi ? J'en sais rien. Le coup de foudre. Il me rend mon sourire. J'entends les cris scandalisés de Mcphee et sa clique. Je m'en fiche. Tout ce qui compte c'est James. Il m'offre son bras. Nous sortons ensemble de la salle commune. Nous entrons toujours en souriant dans la grande salle. Les regards des autres élèves sont trop drôles. J'ai l'impression de débarquer de la planète mars. Les mains en l'air ou je vous pulvérise avec mon rayon laser. Blague à part… Je me sens bien. Remplie de joie. Bon d'accord on n'est pas encore ensemble. Mais on est ami. C'est déjà ça !

« Salut Lily ! »

C'est Rémus. Il ne sait absolument pas ce qu'il s'est passer ces derniers jours étant à l'infirmerie. Mais apparemment Sirius l'a prévenu qu'on était devenu ami. Parce qu'il ne s'étonne pas de ma présence.

« Salut Rémus, salut vous deux ! »

Par contre Sirius et Peter étant au courant de la dispute ne comprennent plus rien. Pas étonnant ! Ils ne s'attendaient pas a ce que James et moi entrions dans la grande salle en souriant et ensemble. Enfin…pas autant ensemble que je le voudrais. Ça fait un quart d'heure que j'ai compris que j'étais amoureuse de James et je meurs déjà d'envie d'être dans ses bras. Assimile déjà le fait que tu sois amoureuse du plus grand idiot de la terre et on verra le reste après, idiote.

« On va faire un tour dehors avant les cours. »

On se lève. Les filles me jettent de nouveaux des regards noirs. Je leur tire la langue. Puérile. Débile. Immature...mais terriblement satisfaisant. Elles n'ont vraiment rien d'autre à faire? Peut-être même qu'elles s'entraînent devant leur miroir? Ou encore qu'elles font des concours? Vous savez, elles sont dans l'arène et celle qui décoche le regard le plus noir le plus rapidement gagne! Qui sait ?

L'air frais me fait du bien! Beaucoup d'élèves sont là. Ce sont les derniers beaux jours avant l'hiver. On s'installe en dessous de l'arbre près du lac. Celui là même ou James m'a demandé pour la première fois de sortir avec lui. Celle pour rire. On était en cinquième. C'est loin tout ça. J'aperçois Rogue qui va bientôt passer près du groupe. Pitié, que James reste tranquille...

« Alors Potter, on se promène avec ses chiens et sa sang de bourbe ? »

Ce type est suicidaire! James retient Sirius en le maintenant à terre. Il ne réagit pas. Il me regarde et me sourit. Mon cœur bat beaucoup trop vite.

« Potter on ne t'a jamais appris les bonnes manières ? »

Non mais il a fini oui ? S'il veut mourir avant l'heure qu'il aille sauter de la tour d'astronomie. S'il reste ici je sens que c'est moi qui vais lui refaire le portrait. Il finit pas se lasser et s'en va au plus grand bonheur de tout le monde. Sirius, Rémus et Peter regardent James. Ils sourient. Sauraient-ils quelque chose que j'ignore ? Ils devraient être surpris par l'attitude de leur ami, non ? Bizarre. Ils s'en vont ? Je me relève.

« Mais… Mais… »

Trop tard. Ils sont partis. Sauf un. Celui qui fait battre mon cœur. Celui dont le regard chocolat me fait fondre. L'amour rend vraiment trop stupide. J'ai envie de l'embrasser. Courage, je suis une gryffondor! En avant toute!

J'ai chaud. Je tremble, c'est doux. Il m'embrasse aussi. Il passe ses mains sur mes hanches. Je crois que je vais tomber dans les pommes. Il met fin au baiser. Heureusement car j'étais au bord de l'asphyxie sans m'en rendre compte. Je garde les yeux fermés. J'ai peur. Peur de ce que je vais voir. Une main caresse ma joue. J'ouvre les yeux. Merlin, je n'ai pas rêver. James Potter se trouve devant moi, souriant. Je souris. Je suis heureuse. Qu'est ce que ça fait du bien ! Il me prend la main.

« C'est l'heure d'y aller. »

Je suis un peu déçue…j'ai cru que… Non rien laissez tomber. Je souris. Quand nous passons les portes les trois autres maraudeurs applaudissent. C'est très gênant mais je les apprécie quand même.

Trois mois. Trois long mois que je sors avec l'homme de ma vie. Moi m'emballer?

J'ai oublier de vous raconter la réaction de McPhee. Elle a essayé pendant toute la première semaine de notre relation de raisonner James. Elle lui disait que je ne valais rien, qu'il méritait mieux, comme elle par exemple. Mauvaise idée. Très mauvaise idée. Elle a oublié qui j'étais. Elle s'est retrouvée pendant un mois la figure remplie de boutons formant les mots : « bottez-moi les fesses ! » . Le plus drôle c'est que personne ne s'en privait, moi la première! James a bien rigolé. Après je ne l'ai plus croisé même dans mon dortoir. Il faut dire aussi que cela fait un mois que je ne dors plus dans mon lit mais dans celui de James. Un long mois durant lequel je n'étais plus réveillée que part les baisers de mon homme. Il n'y a pas mieux pour vous mettre de bonne humeur. Donc aujourd'hui c'est un grand jour. Cela fait trois mois que nous sortons ensemble. James a décidé de fêtez ça dans la salle sur demande. Je me prépare. Je me maquille légèrement et mets une robe de soirée. Elle est verte bouteille. J'adore cette couleur. Je suis prête. Inspire, expire. Je suis trop nerveuse...Je sors de mon dortoir (enfin de celui des maraudeurs... ) James m'attend en bas.

« Waouh ; Lily ! Tu es magnifique ! »

Je rougis. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on reçoit un compliment pareil ! La soirée passe agréablement. Je suis dans les bras de mon amoureux et je somnole.

« Je t'aime Lily »

Je ne suis plus du tout fatiguée! Je tourne la tête vivement et je croise deux yeux chocolat brillant.

Allez Lily répond! Les battements de mon cœur se calment enfin..

« Je t'aime aussi James » Je le regarde dans les yeux. « Embrasse-moi, Potter ! »

Il rigole mais s'exécute. On s'embrasse encore, encore, encore et encore ! Je suis sûre d'une chose en ce moment : plus aucune fille ne pourra à part moi vanter les mérites de la langue de James Potter !


	5. chapter 5

**Épilogue**

« Cours Lily, vas-t-en! C'est lui! »

« Non…. Pas ça! »

Je murmure. La peur me tord le ventre et je suis paralysé. Lily bouge-toi!

« Lily, prends Harry Vas-t-en, je vais le retenir! »

Mon mari s'approche de moi. Il m'embrasse. Non je ne veux pas que ce baiser ait un goût d'adieu! Non !

« Lily, prends Harry ! Éloigne notre fils! Pars ! Je t'aime… »

Il murmure. Mes yeux me piquent. Je sens les larmes coulées. Non Je ne veux pas!

« Je t'aime » Répète-t-il.

« Je t'aime James »

Il m'embrasse une dernière fois et me pousse vers les escaliers. Je titube. Mes yeux sont brouillés de larmes. Je me cogne contre le mur. Je tombe. Je me relève. Harry, il faut que je sauve mon fils ! Arrivée en haut des marches, je me dirige d'un pas résolu vers sa chambre. Avant je fais un détour par la mienne pour prendre ma baguette. J'entends Harry. Il pleure. Mes entrailles se tordent de nouveau. Par merlin, pourquoi lui? Pourquoi nous? Je rentre dans sa chambre. Harry est debout, les bras tendus vers moi, les joues rongées par les larmes. Cette vision me brise. Mon fils…mon fils ! Je cours le prendre dans mes bras et le sers très fort.

« Chut ne pleure pas mon ange ! »

J'entends des ricanements. Non. James! Pas lui! Non! Je refuse! Merlin, pourquoi? Un éclair vert illumine légèrement la chambre d'Harry plongée dans la pénombre. Un bruit sourd. Un nouveau ricanement. Le temps que je comprenne les larmes ont redoublé d'intensité sur mes joues. Non…Non…NON! JAMES! Mes jambes tremblent. Je tombe sur mes genoux, Harry toujours serré dans mes bras.

James est mort.

Les larmes ne cessent de coulées.

« Pas lui…Pas lui… »

Je murmure inutilement. Seul un silence de morts me répond mais il est brisé par les gémissements d'Harry. Je me relève et le pose dans son lit.

« Ne t'en fais pas Harry. Tout ira bien »

J'essaie de m'en convaincre moi-même.

« Quoiqu'il arrive ton père et moi t'aimerons toujours! Tu m'entends Harry! Toujours! Je t'aime Harry. »

Je pose mes mains sur les joues humides de mon garçon. Il me regarde de ses grands yeux verts…les miens… Je souris tristement. Essayant d'oublier le cadavre de mon mari en bas des escaliers. Je sais que je ne lui survivrai pas. Mais mon fils, mon Harry vivra ! Quoiqu'il arrive. James et moi ne mourrons pas pour rien! Harry vivra!

« Je t'aime mon bébé! Je t'aime toi et ton père plus que tout au monde! Ne l'oublie pas! »

« Comme c'est touchant! » Siffle une voix froide derrière moi.

Je me retourne lentement vers le meurtrier de mon mari…et le mien. Je ne réponds rien. Voldemort se tient devant moi, plus menaçant que jamais. Son ombre projetée sur moi ne fait qu'amplifier ce sentiment de menace. Je n'ai pas peur de mourir. Mais Harry vivra. Ça j'en suis sûr !

« Bonsoir Lily Evans… »

« Potter! Mon nom est Lily Potter! »

Je réplique hargneusement. Cela à le mérite de faire sourire le mage noir. Je le hais !

« Potter » Je répète.

Potter.

Mon nom…

Mon mari…

Mon fils…

Ma vie.

« Eh bien…Mme Potter, auriez vous l'obligeance de vous écartez de mon chemin? » Ricane-t-il.

« Non Vous ne toucherez pas à Harry! »

Je murmure durement.

« Voyez-vous ça… » Susurre Voldemort. « Je déteste que l'on me réponde sur ce ton! » Siffle-t-il. « Endoloris ! »

Je m 'écroule sur le sol, essayant en vain de retenir mes cris. Merlin que ça finisse! Voldemort baisse sa baguette. Je suis encore secouée de spasmes. Harry s'est remis à pleurer. Je me relève péniblement et regarde mon fils.

« Chut, calme-toi mon ange! Calme-toi…»

Je sens le mage noir se rapprocher et je me retourne brusquement.

« Pousse-toi, idiote! »

Et là je perds espoir.

« Non pas Harry, prenez-moi à sa place, je vous en prie. Laissez-le! »

« Pauvre folle! Tu ne m'intéresse aucunement » Crache-t-il agacé.

« Pas Harry, pas mon fils! Je vous en prie! »

Je continue.

« Avada Kedavra! »

Un éclair de lumière verte…puis plus rien.

Quelques heures plus tard, les sorciers et sorcières trinquaient tous ensemble au nom de Harry Potter, le Survivant !


End file.
